Notes
by CielFangirl325
Summary: One morning, Roy finds a note from a mystery girl who seems familiar somehow, but he can't quite figure out who...
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Roy Mustang walked into his office on a gloomy Monday morning. As usual, the place was a mess. To his surprise, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye wasn't in her usual seat by the window yet. With a sigh, Roy sat down at his desk and attempted to neaten things up.

As he was rifling through some papers, Roy noticed a small envelope. He picked it up and looked it over. On the front, written in neat writing was his name. Curious, Roy grabbed his gold letter opener and slit the envelope open. Inside was a tiny slip of paper. Roy gently took out the slip of paper and read it. It read:

_In the beginning_  
_I never thought it would be you_  
_When we were chilling_  
_Smiling in the photo booth_

"How interesting..." The Flame Alchemist mumbled to himself. The handwriting seemed familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on exactly who's it was. It looked feminine, but he didn't know how one of his admittedly many female admirers would get into his office. Impulsively, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

**But we got closer**  
**Soon you were eating off my spoon**  
**You're coming over**  
**And we would talk all afternoon**

Satisfied, Roy rolled his reply up and placed it into an empty inkwell on his desk for his mystery woman to find. Roy continued to work in silence until Riza arrived, Black Hayate at her heels. "You're late." The Colonel remarked with a chuckle and a small smirk.

The Lieutenant groaned. "Don't blame me. Stupid Hayate here kept me up all night with his barking." Roy laughed and got a smack in the face from his companion.

The day went on as usual and Roy almost forgot about the strange note he had found that morning. Almost. Roy looked over a paper. "Lieutenant, this requires your signature."

Riza nodded and walked over to Roy's desk. As she was walking, Black Hayate nudged her in the shin. She tripped and Roy thought just quick enough to catch her safely under the arms. Their faces were centimeters apart. "Hayate." Riza mumbled, blushing as she stood up. She signed the required document without a word and went to stand behind her superior. Roy signed the document as well. Out of the corner of his dark eyes, he noticed the note in the inkwell was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Roy came into work. As usual, Riza was already there and everything was a mess. All of the night before the Colonel could not stop thinking about that odd note and how his reply had seemed to disappear into thin air. When Riza went to the bathroom, Roy took the opportunity to look around his desk for another note. To his surprise and excitement, he found one propped up against his telephone.

As Riza walked back into the room, Roy quickly opened the envelope and read the letter inside. This one read:

_This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try_

Intrigued, Roy grabbed another paper and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

**I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive**

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me

As Riza came back into the room Roy quickly rolled up his note and placed it in the empty inkwell like he had the previous day. Riza saw this action and raised an eyebrow. "What's that note, and why in the world are you putting it in an empty inkwell?"

Roy chuckled, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I've been forgetting things an awful lot recently, so I've been writing myself notes to remind myself."

Riza gave a massive eye roll. "Idiot." With that, Roy knew she was the one writing the notes, the one who loved him, and he sure as hell loved her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the first note arrived and a day after the second, Roy walked into work. Riza was looking out the window, Black Hayate at her feet. As Roy sat down, Riza directly handed him a note. She didn't say a word. This is what the note read.

_Find your hands all over me_

As Roy finished reading the note, he looked up at his Lieutenant. Said woman was looking straight into his eyes, but biting her lip like she was nervous. Roy got up and made sure the door was locked. After he triple checked it, he walked back over to his desk and sat down on it. He grabbed Riza by the front of her coat and pulled her down to his level, whispering in her ear. "We're going all the way." With that, he kissed her.

He was pleased when Riza kissed him back, tangling her feminine hands in his black hair. Their kisses quickly got more passionate and hungry, hands all over each other's bodies.

Unconsciously, both of their hands grabbed pens and began to write on a piece of paper. After a long while, the Hawk and the Mustang pulled away from each other. "I love you."

They broke away from each other's gaze and looked down at their letter they had wrote together for each other. This is what it said.

**Tonight**  
_Take me to the other side_  
**Sparks fly like the Fourth of July**  
_Just take me to the other side_  
**I see that sexy look in your eyes**  
_And I know we're not friends anymore_  
**If we walk down this road**  
_We'll be lovers for sure_  
**So tonight kiss me like it's do or die**  
_And take me to the other side_


End file.
